Crazyness Incarnate
by KuteIrishGrl
Summary: this is what happens when i get with my friends and we decide that Dante and Vergil need to come visit. Pretty pointless, might be entertaining, you tell me. lol


Lol this is what happens when me and my friends get together and eat a lot of sugar and Chinese food!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a calm clear night and your friend the author was sitting at home watching "Charlie & The Chocolate Factory" with her best friend Andria. They just got to the squirrel scene when they heard a strange noise coming from the nearby fireplace. The girls started to worry about potential breaker-inners and grabbed the most nearby weapon, one being a cart of beef fried rice and the other a shoe. They readied themselves for the enemy, battle music starting to play in the background. Suddenly a certain devil hunter stopped short falling out of the chimney, only his head and shoulders revealed. The girls scream in fright but then they start screaming like rabid fan girls. The red coated man was so shocked by the massive screaming that he fell, hitting his head, knocking him unconscious.

"OMG! DANTE!!!" Andria screamed.

"WTF!?! Y R we tlkn in txt message?" The author, Briana, replies.

"IDK! OMG! The Veruca Salt Song!!" The pair begin singing along with the Oompa-Loompas as the girl in question was carried away into the garbage and the devil hunter was left upside down in the fireplace.

After the song ended the girls started to question what they should do with the silver haired man. They begin pulling him out when there is a knock on the door. Andria stands to answer the door only to squeal when another silver haired man in a blue coat stood in front of her.

The man in question, Virgil, wiggled his pinky in his ear and told the girl to shut up, which she did.

"Have you seen my brother?" He said, with a bad British accent. Briana quickly shoved Dante back into the fireplace and closed the screen, then threw a large amount of pillows in front of it, failing to conceal the man.

"No……" Andria said, starting to close the door, only to be interrupted by a foot in the door.

"I know he's here. He's right over there." He pointed towards the fireplace where Dante had poured out on top of the various pillows like a very hot rag doll.

"No he's not! Your on drugs!" Briana screamed, resuming pushing the devil hunter into the fireplace, failing miserably. "It's just a giant plushie!!!"

The two girls both stood in front of the twin and, after looking at each other for a second, they both extended one of their hands towards Vergil.

"Hi, I'm Dante" The two said in unison.

The man looked at the two girls like they were insane, which they probably were. He then pushed his way past the two girls and towards his brother. Briana then grabbed a baby sized plastic baseball bat and stood over the twin, who was trying to retrieve his brother. Andria stood in horror as she watched her friend hit the silver haired man over the head with the orange bat, receiving little response. Virgil just turned around and said "What exactly are you trying to do?"

Briana threw the bat elsewhere. "Wh-what are you talking about? I didn't try anything! Your going crazy…." the girl stammered.

"You just hit me with a baby toy!" Virgil said, standing up. Briana pointed towards where Andria was standing and yelled. "It was her!"

The girl began to run away when a clip of the show 'Kid vs. Kat' started to play, making her stop in her steps. Andria took the chance to run upstairs to the kitchen(yes the kitchen is UPSTAIRS), for a well deserved Pop tart. Well, knocking a devil hunter unconscious is hard work, anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ywah….I seriously think there was crack in our Chinese food lol cause the second we started eating it, we went nuts! Lol and this was the result, most people will probley find this stupid and pointless but I find it entertaining, especially with all the little semi-inside jokes in there. If you know who 'Stripper Vash' is and has seen his Devil May Cry piece you should have noticed something!!!

Ok I'm done, comments, critic, flames are all welcome cause well this was just random lol


End file.
